Secrets Underneath
by Fireopal ashdiamond
Summary: Jacob Black is the owner of his own mechanic shop in Forks. Charlotte Marie Ravensky is a beautiful young woman who had been abducted by a high ranking Volturi member and escapes. This is about how they meet and the growth of their relationship and walks through as he find out about her past. This is set after Breaking Dawn with no Renesmee imprint.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Jacob Black is the owner of his own mechanic shop in Forks Jacob knows she has a past but he can't quiet figure it out. . Charlotte Marie Ravensky is a beautiful young woman who had been abducted by a high ranking Volturi member and escapes. She escapes after 2 years and comes to Forks seeking out her remaining relatives in hopes to find comfort and start over. Unfortunate events lead her to meet Jacob. This is about how they meet and the growth of their relationship and walks through as he find out about her past. This is set after Breaking Dawn with no Renesmee imprint. This is about the development of Jacob's relationship with Charlotte and what goes on inside their heads.

Chapter 1

(Charlotte Pov)

I felt the cold radiate from the window as I stared out at the passing trees as we drove along. Listening to the purr of the engine of his old truck.

"What are you thinking about, honey?" Jacob glanced over at me.

I pushed back a strand of my long dark brown hair behind my ear. Then in silence I shrugged off a shiver and scooted closer him and he put his warm arm around me as he continued driving down the road.

"Uhmmm just thinking about the first time I came to Forks." I leaned my head against his shoulder and pulled at his button down shirt, rubbing the dark navy flannel between my fingers.

…A few years ago I would have never thought something as great as Jacob would happen to me…

Life never turns out as you expect it. No matter how hard you try to plan it out something always changes. Those changes, good or bad, make you who you are supposed to be.

…

(Charlotte Pov)

I sat in a red leather booth at a diner. Fork Washington. Out of all the places living this would have never been on the list of choices. It was pouring the rain. Luckily the diner was a nice quaint little place, the colored light reflected across the dark wood on the walls. The pictures of Indians felt like they were piercing my sole, watching me as I sat gazing at the menu even though I had already order a juicy hamburger. Paranoid, that is what I was thought, it was to be expected…

The two scraggly men pulled up chairs to my table…. "Figures", I thought to myself.

"You are new around here, huh?" One of the men put their hand on the back of the booth the alcohol on their breathe. Then they began making very crude jokes and sexual references.

I glared at the men in silence. They continued to verbally harass me. Finally the Betty, the waitres, came over. From first impression Betty was a hefty African American woman who was nice, good at her job, but could lay down the law if need be. "Are these men here causing you trouble ma'am?" she asked.

I just timidly shook her head 'yes' knowing words would cause an argument.

The two men cackled drunkenly, "Ha, she was just enjoy'en our company Bets." The waitress politely asked the two troublemakers to leave. The men were planning on ignoring her, but a tall, stout Indian man stood up from the bar and the two left without another word. I glanced up at the man. The waitress turned around to see who it was, "Well thank you Sam! It sure would be nice to have you as some sort of security bouncer around here."

"No problem I was just picking up some dinner for Emily and noticed those guy needed some encouragement. They didn't look like they could handle the wrath you were going to unleash." he laughed. I observed their inter actions peering through my wet hair at Sam to give him a thankful look as he picked up his order and left.

After sitting at the table a little while longer. I had decided I had met enough people for one night and quickly paid my bill in cash and duct out the door. It was gloomy overcast pouring the rain. The click of the glass door behind me slightly startled me as I stepped onto the hard gravel. I pulled my black rain coat closer shrugging off the cold as I headed towards my old truck. As I was putting the key into the door lock. I had notice my tires were slashed, and the windshield busted out. One of the men who was giving me a hard time in the diner put his hand on the door holding it shut. Fear suddenly ripped me. When I looked up at him I noticed his friend had backed out their very large jacked up pick-up truck to block the view of us from the dinner and any chance of me backing my vehicle out. I always park in front view of the building so people have a chance to notice if something bad were to happen. Well for these guy to be kind of drunk they planned this well. They had backed out in between my truck and the dinner blocking either view. Knowing full well his intentions were to either abduct me, rape me or both I fully intended to raise holly hell. I was not going to be a victim again.

"Sorry you are not my type." I remarked elbowed him in the stomach then jerked the door open slamming him into the car next to us. Stuck up against the other car he grabbed at me. I kicked him and circled around the front of my truck and ran back towards the diner. As I passed their truck the other man jumped out and tackled me to the ground. Writhing in the gravel trying to get free. He breathed in my ear as he was trying to rip my coat off, "You know it would be a lot easier if you would have just let use buy you a few drinks!"

"It would take more than a few drinks…" I grumbled.

Then I heard a gun cock "Police, get off of her."

We both looked at the police officer.

Later

More officers had arrived on the scene. Both men were now in the back of another cruiser. Officer Swan was had been asking me questions about the incident and I gave a written statement. After making sure all of the legal stuff was taken care of

"Well, Miss Charlotte Revenskey, You need to be more careful about the company you keep?" He said parentally

"Yeah, I try, but trouble has a weird way of finding me," I looked at my shoes then glanced up at him, "Sir, How did you know something was happening?"

"I usually come here for dinner. I was waiting of this guy's parking spot. Then I saw him leap from the vehicle like a maniac and tackle you. Then I saw his friend trying to getaway." He stated with a slight bit of humor.

I smiled amused looking into his fatherly eyes. I then turned away and began to inspect my truck. I had been living in the truck for some time now. Not because I didn't have the money, but because of major stability issues in my life. Forks was supposed to be a place of refuge to reunite with family and pick up some very broken pieces. So far it had been a whole lot of rejection. Then what happened tonight…it definitely keeps life interesting. The broken windshield had let the rain drench the interior and the belongings inside. He seen the concern in my eyes. He stepped towards the truck, "Oh don't worry we will have the truck toad to the auto repair shop. I know the mechanic he will have that thing fixed up in a jiffy. I will give you a ride to a home. How does that sound?"

"Okay, umm. I have not been in town very long and my relative that live here are in the process of moving away. How about a hotel instead?" I said as I reached in to grab my bag from the back seat.

"Sure thing." He open the passenger door to his cruiser and I got inside.

 **Hey, please let me know what you think. I know there are probably a lot of question right now. This was the basic set up chapter and you will find out details and pieces of the story as you go along.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I checked into the hotel. It was independently owned by the Newton's; Charlie had told me on the ride over. The lobby was nice, but nothing extraordinarily fancy, the carpet was a bright red-yellow-green floral pattern. The light fixtures were bronze and one crystal chandelier hanging over two antique red velvet sofa seating area. I wondered up to the concierge desk and a blonde men helped asked "How may I help you?"

"…Yes please, are there any rooms available?" I stood there with a perplexed look on my face.

"Yes, for one?" He smiled at me.

I nodded my head 'yes' and looked at his name tag, it read Mike.

"Put it under the name Raven." I said. He told me the price and I handed him the cash.

"Okay Miss Raven. You will be in room 7." He said as he put the cash in the register.

I made my way down the hall and found the room. I used the key card to open the door and entered the tiny dark room. Flipping on the lights revealed a small closet to the left, a couch, a twin sized bed, a small table also functioning as a nightstand between them and a cabinet with a television. Across from the bed in the cabinet the TV was sitting on there was a little refrigerator and microwave inside which would be handy. I turned around and face the entrance of the room. The bathroom was on the left side near the front of the room the opposing wall of the window. The bathroom was a generic white tile. I looked at the shower; it was much bigger than the one at the community college where I had been showering. After inspecting the room I got ready for bed. I laid down on the bed and stared out the window amongst the moon lit trees and slipped into a light sleep.

* * *

The next morning Charlie had call saying he would pick me up and give me a ride to the mechanic on his way to work. I had gotten up and gotten ready. I was wearing a red plaid button down flannel over a soft black t- shirt and black jeans. I grabbed an energy bar and my bag as I entered the lobby.

I got into the passenger side of the cruiser.

"Good morning!" Charlie chimed

"Good morning. Thank you so much for the ride officer Swan!" I sat my bag in the floorboard as I got in.

"Please call me Charlie." He pulled out of the parking lot.

"So what exactly brings you to Forks, Charlotte? This isn't exactly a booming town to start a career." He gave me another fatherly look.

"Umm as I said last night I came to live with my extended family. Figure my life out, but they don't want me, we had a fights, they kicked me out. So I am just kinda here for now." I fidgeted with my hands. I didn't tell him I had been living in my truck and was taking classes at the college and this semester had just finished. School had been taking my mind off of everything.

"Why 'extended' family? Your mom and dad would probably like to see you." He asked

The car was silent and awkward.

Pain gripped me and I looked down at my hands. Charlie notice this and continued talking "You seem to be a good kid. Parents will always love their children, even if they don't always agree with the choices they make. I know I am always happy to see my daughter Bella. She might not always like to see me. You know you look to be about her age…. but….She is married now. I also have a grandbaby!"

I smiled at him, "Congratulations! Boy or Girl?"

Charlie kept telling me about his baby granddaughter Renesmee, then about Bella and then even more about the baby. He was a very proud grandpa. Then the conversation shifted to Billy and his fishing trips. It was nice hearing a normal conversations.

Soon enough we were driving up a gravel way a short distance away from the reservation. We came upon a small gray metal building with many old car park outside. Charlie pulled into a parking spot and we got out. The sound of air compressors and engines revving echoed as we walked up.

Charlie called out to a man under a car. He rolled out and stood up wiping his hands on a towel putting it on his left shoulder. I looked at him and thought 'now he is cute' as my eyes traveled his tall muscular form as he walked across the drive. The blue gray jumpsuit looked nice with his russet brown skin tone.

"Jacob this is Charlotte Ravensky, she is the owner of the black Ford truck brought in yesterday evening. Charlotte, this is Jacob Black, Billy's boy. He is the one who did the repairs." Charlie gestured towards Jacob.

I shook his feverishly warm hand. Then I looked into his gleaming brown eyes and seen a mischievous flash that made me want to melt as he smiled at me, "Hello."

"Alright, well I have to get to the station. If you need anything Charlotte just call down to the station and ask for me." Charlie checked his watch and walked towards the cruiser.

"Thank you Charlie!" I waved at him. He got in and drove away.

Jacob and I were standing there alone. I shivered in the brisk cold air and adjusted my purse on my shoulder. Jacob walked me through the shop to a back side lot and showed me my truck. "All done: tires changed, leveled and windshield replaced. There was quite a bit of water we cleaned up, so you have a very clean interior to say the least. Good news is the water did not appear to cause any damage."

"Well, thank you very much. How much do I owe you?" I asked.

He guided me back through the shop to the main office where we discussed payment. I handed him the amount in cash over the counter.

"So you are a cash type of girl?" He remarked jokingly as he took the cash and put it in the register and handed me a receipt.

"When I can be!" I leaned on the counted and smiled amused at him

"So is there anything else I can help you ma'am?" he leaned over the counter towards me.

"No, maybe later, thank you!" I gathered up my purse trying to think up a witty reply but, could not think of one. He shook my hand. I beamed another smile on my way out the door.

I got into my truck and pulled out the drive. I was headed to town to the local coffee shop to work. I was beginning work at the coffee shop in the mornings and afternoons.

Meanwhile back at the mechanic shop…..

(Jacobs Pov)

The moment I seen Charlotte and WOW everything seemed to hit me at once. Just like the legends said the imprint would. I had to pause and get my head together. Then my eyes traveled up her petite body. The first this I noticed was her white smile and it was from there. Icey deep blue eyes. Dark brown long slightly windblown hair. Nicely proportioned boobs. Tapered legs. Not tall by any means.

I could not get the girl out of my head. Before she left I shook her hand, smiling like a kid in the candy store.

"Who was that? She is hot!" The voice of Quill echoed from behind me. He had just finished rotating the tires and changing the oil in another car.

"You know you didn't give her our business card." Leah was sitting at one of the desk in the crammed office filing paper work and submitting part order forms.

"Ooo such a shame you didn't even get her number much less give her yours. Well miss 'maybe later' was code for probably never!" Quill poked fun.

"Yeah, yeah, Jake must like them 'fun sized' now! Who was she?" Embry came clambering in when he heard those words, but he was using the excuse he needed Leah to order another list of parts for the engine.

"You guys..." I shrugged grabbing some boxes of parts to take into the work section of the shop.

"Oh come oh you were looking at her like she was a piece of chocolate!" Embry razzed.

"Boy, I had not seen you smile like that since you last seen Bella!" Leah snickered stapling some more papers together. The phone rang and Leah answered, "Black Mechanics

The guys just snickered man I wanted to smack them up the side of the head.

"C'mon guy we have a lot of work to do today! We have patrols this evening!" I carried out the boxes and began to unpack the new shocks I was about to install. All the while thinking about that mysterious girl, my imprint.

 **Please tell me what you think! I love encouragement and to hear your thoughts! Honestly this should have probably been part and chapter 1, but oh well. Good news is I am almost done with chapter 3 and will post soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Jacob Pov)

I was traipsing through the forest, ground still wet with dew. The forest was silent as the late afternoon sun just began to shimmer gold through the trees. I could hear the others thoughts in my head as they phased. Today was my day off, so my team ran afternoon patrols. Usually on weekdays we run the morning and evening patrols, because we are working during the day, and afternoons during the weekends. Sam's group on the other hand usually covers afternoons during the week and evenings during the weekend. Since there has not been much vampire activity lately our schedules are becoming slightly more lacks. Anyways, my dad (Billy) and Charlie were already out fishing.

Honestly patrols were usually boring and they gave me time to think, but I usually tried to amuse myself with the thoughts and fantasies of the others. Today though, I was using this time to think and get opinions of the others.

Because, how in the world am I going to win over a person I know nothing about, and have no way of contacting? My head felt as if it were about to explode and I was so frustrated. I had been wandering about this for weeks.

"Don't worry Dude, Imprints always have a way of being draw towards their mates. It might just take some time. She'll find her way back around. Remember with relationships comes responsibility. A little advice for you, bro, you need to be saving up some more money now. Women are expensive!" Embry advised. Which was kinda weird Embry is not normally serious nor sincere.

"This is true. That is why Embry doesn't even have a girlfriend!" Quill teased.

"What? No I am called your wingman bro. I have fun without dealing with the drama. I can't afford one right now, much less dealing with all the drama. You know how much Sam spent on that ring he gave Emily! It was ridiculous!" Embry retorted. Now Embry is back to his old self.

"Wingman, Oh sure, and wingman always try to steal the girl? You were always trying to steal the girls Quill would be talking to, until he imprinted on Claire. Embry you have just been spending too much time with Paul!" Leah scolded

"No, Paul messes with them by acting all serious and gets them attached, Sleeps with them and then breaks their heart and leaves. I just flirt." Embry defended himself

"Oh so more like Seth," Quill poked fun. Embry mused at the cheap shot.

"You guys, being a wingman is not a bad thing I used to do it all the time. It is more fun most of the time then having to deal with a date. You can talk to all of the girls without worrying about getting into trouble. Just don't ever try to steal another's girl. Now don't get me wrong it is fun to flirt and I like undivided attention, but dating is a good way to get your heart broke if you start too soon." I laughed

"Yeah, we all remember what happened to Leah and Sam and you and Bella." Embry rolled his eyes.

"Don't bring me into this!" Leah growled.

Embry flinched then continued ranting, "Bella was just a major infatuation! A friend you love and care about, maybe even be attracted to, if you know what I mean. She led you on then she ditched you, for those bloodsucking parasites! It is good that you are friends now, but-." Embry continued ranting.

"She was confused." I defended interrupting him.

"Yeah, but do you know how miserable you were after that! Goodness! Don't be mopping around like that ever again! Please! Or I will put you out of your misery myself." Leah joked but in a direct serious tone.

"Well let's hope this one works out." I stated ducking under some trees.

"Yeah how is that going to work out? You only met her once! You have no clue how to talk to her." Quill asked.

"She will come around…. Man, can you feel the drama! It feels like we are back in high school again!" I laughed leaving them behind me.

"Hey guys!" Seth had phased and was bounding towards us, "Guess what!"

"What?" we all said in unison.

"We have been invited to go clubbing tomorrow!"

"Awesome! Who with? And where at?" I asked slowing down so they could catch up to me.

"In Port Angeles with Mike and Jessica and Sam and Emily. It is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

(Charlotte Pov)

It had been weeks since I had started my new shift working at the coffee shop and I was loving it. I love to cook and bake! Making all the different pastries and mixing the fancy coffee. Yes it was busy and the tips were not extraordinary and cleaning was never glamourous. The best part was the smell of fresh expresso and the fact Charlie would come in the mornings to pick up coffee or donuts on his way to work (after he found out I was working there) and we would talk. I really liked Charlie. He reminded me a lot of my dad. Just the way he would talk about things.

Since I had secured more hours I had also decided to stay at the hotel. This decision was made mostly because my room had a refrigerator and a microwave which was way better than just a cooler in the truck. The hotel also did not charge me like the laundry mat for use of their machines. It would be coming winter and the weather was going to become icy. I was not going to chance my truck's heater breaking down and freezing. And sleeping in my aunt and uncles old climate controlled storage unit by the college just did not have the same appeal anymore, or a bathroom. The good news is Mike has been very understanding and we have worked out a good deal. It was a lot cheaper than an apartment and if I needed to I could always pick up and check out of the hotel any time no questions asked. Mike is nice he checks up with me about once a week. We both talk about work and Mike and his girlfriend keep me up to date on the social scoop. Mike's girlfriend Jessica, really seems to like me. She is girly, definitely the jealous type and knows how to use people. They both seem to love each other. They make great company because they are always talking about something and never pry much into my life. Jessica lately has been trying to get me to go out shopping with her.

After getting off of my afternoon shift, I walked through the glass door of the hotel my body aching from standing. I was hurrying through the lobby and Mike waved, "Hi!" Then Jessica came around the corner, "Hey just the girl I was looking for! I need to know your schedule for all of next week."

"Okay? Why?" I pulled my back off my shoulder. Oh my feet ached from standing and running around all day.

"When was the last time you went out?" Jessica asked as she sat up on the counter.

"Went out as in how? As in on a date or just with friends?" I looked at her suspiciously.

"As in on a date." She laughed

This was definitely a set up question for something. "A few years." I answered honestly to avoid being asked detailed questions.

"What!? Girl, you are in your prime! What do you mean a few years?!" She almost fell off the desk.

"Yeah, well, I socialize at work and college….. I talk to Charlie, you and Mike," I shrugged and pick up my bag looking at the floor, "Look Jess I am not the social butterfly I once was. Okay?"

"Oh no girl! We need to get you out there! You are defiantly coming with us! Tomorrow we are going clubbing in town. You need a dress!"

"Jess, I don't know…" I shrugged. "I have work in the morning."

"Oh c'mon there are plenty of guys out there, we are bound to find someone that would want you!"

"That's what I am worried about," I mumbled then I thought a moment then felt a little insulted and stated, "If that was a compliment please word it better."

"Did someone break your heart or something, because when I mention relationships you act like a scared wounded puppy?"

"Oh please! I do not! I just focus on things other than relationships….I don't trust people like I use to. Okay?"

"You still didn't answer me…." She retorted

I glared at her and she asked another question, "Do you like older men?"

"It depends how much older. Why?" I looked at the floor then up at her.

"Because you tend hang out with guys that could be your father. Charlie is nice and all, but dating him is kinda creepy. Considering I went to high school with his daughter."

"What no! I am not seeing Charlie! He would never… He is my friend he comes and talks to me when I am at work in the mornings sometimes. We are friends! For goodness sake….I can't believe you!"

"Okay. Just checking." She put her hand up as if surrendering, "So what is your dating history?"

"Well, what's yours?" I gave a smart-al-lick remark, trying to distract her.

"C'mon I can't advertise you if I don't know anything about you. Right Mike?"

Mike had been checking the messages on his phone and looked up, "I am not getting involved in this."

"Hey, I will go with you all, but Jess, I can take care of myself." I picked up my bag and headed down the hall towards my room.

"Wait what about a dress?" She chases after me.

"Don't worry I have one." I swiped my key card.

"With what I've seen of your taste…. Absolutely not!" She grabbed at the door keep me from entering.

"Hey Jess, shut up! I have had a long day! I have a dress in storage I will pick it up after work tomorrow. You are lucky I am even going with you! Because I could be working an extra shift or doing chores. Keep acting like this and might change my mind." I scolded her moving her out of my way.

I shut the door behind me and dropping the bag. She had just pissed me off. I fixed some dinner in the microwave and sat and watched the news. I was thinking about going to the grocery store but that could wait a few more days. I finished folding a basket of clean laundry I had done last night. By this time I was worn out. So I washed up and laid down thinking about what accessories to put with my dress tomorrow. Laying there I also planned out my schedule for tomorrow. I had another shift in the morning. Work, then go to storage unit, then deal with Jessica and go clubbing. Oh this should be fun! I thought to myself sarcastically. This would be the first time around that many people in a long time.

 **Please let me know what you think! I wanted to establish a little background dialog with side characters before the next chapter. I think the interaction of the pack is pretty cool.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The morning came too soon. I woke up in a cold sweat; not an unusual occurrence because my history of chronic nightmares. I lazily rolled out of bed and rubbed my eyes as I looked out the window. It was drizzly and wet with a little ray of sunshine shining through the overcast. At least there was always a ray of hope.

I arrived at work and hastily put on my apron. It was mint green with a pinstripe red and white front pocket. I was tying it in the back when my manager walked over.

"Hey, Charlotte what are you doing here?" The spunky little old lady asked me. She was my manager and the store owner, a sweet lady, in her mid-seventies her white hair was always permed.

"I am working my morning shift, ma'am." I turned towards her and was going to hurry to the cash register.

"Oh no today is your day off sweet heart." She adjusted her light blue glasses and smiled at me.

I paused and blinked at her, confused at her words. "Oh, okay." I said in a small voice feeling like a little child again, "Are you sure there is not anything I can do to help?"

"No sweet heart you do enough around here. I really appreciate all of your help! Now go on and have a nice day!" she motioned her hand towards the glass doors.

"Thank you! You too!" I smiled and took off the apron and hung it back up. I could not believe I had mixed my days up. Since I had so much time on my hands I decided to go over to the storage facility early. This is my Aunt and Uncles storage unit, but my uncle let me keep a few boxes in it. I rolled open the orange metal door and moved through the maze of boxes to where mine were stored. I opened one and drug through the many contents. I found the bag containing the dress and shoes I was going to wear tonight. At the bottom of the box were some of my old reading, drawing books and a few random items. I decided to just take the whole box with me.

* * *

I was caring the box into the lobby when Jessica and her friend caught me in the hall as I was setting my box down to slide the key in the door. They were caring an arms full of dresses. Oh no! I thought to myself. Jessica introduced me to her friend Angela. She was sweet and seemed to be very intelligent, the total opposite of Jessica. She was kind of quiet and geeky, a good person to be around.

"Come on, I brought some of my dresses for you to try on!" Jessica urged me. We entered my room.

"Okay Jess, but I am a lot shorter than you."

I proceeded to try on four of her dresses they were all very pretty, one was floozy. The purple and pink that was supper short on her went down past my knees. She laugh at me. We all laughed at my expense. It is so hard to find a dress that fits, any woman can tell you that! Finally after I had amused Jessica and her friend Angela for a good hour and a half.

"How about I show you the one I brought?" I asked. Maybe Jessica would listen to me, now.

"Okay you did not tell me you brought one." Jessica was still snickering from the current one I was wearing "Is it sexy?"

"Yes it is! Trust me it is." I called back to her as I made my way back to the bathroom to change.

I put on the dress. It fit as perfect as it ever had. I looked in the mirror and sighed it still smelt like the ocean air. I tried not to think of the night I last wore this dress almost a year ago, but it overwhelmed my head.

….Some images of the memory flashed in my mind. I remembered walking through a bustling market place in Italy where he had taken me shopping for a dress to take me to dinner at a fancy restaurant by the ocean. I had been browsing the dress selection and was admiring a dress similar to this one. I remembered how he approached me and smiled slyly saying to try it on. Then how he would prefer it in a different color and with more sparkle on the bottom. Later that night he had left this one hanging on the door of our room with a lovely note. I remember this being one of his favorites of the many dresses he bought or had custom made for me. He would usually request this dress for the fancy evenings out alone together. Now here I am going to where it to a nightclub. ….

I abruptly shook my head to keep myself from thinking anymore about the past and stepped out to have Jessica and Angela's opinion.

"Wow! That is the one!" Angela out her hand up to her mouth in amazement, "I had never seen one like that before where did you get it?"

"It was custom made for me when I was in Italy." I said without thinking as I smoothed out the sides of the red chiffon material with my hands.

"You have been to Italy?!' Angela and Jess asked in unison.

"Yeah I lived there for about 2 or 3 years!" I looked at my feet and gave a half smile.

"Really! How did you afford that?" Jessica inquired suspiciously.

"I didn't. I was living with someone and he bought it for me." I used my hands to gesture as I spoke.

"He!? Do TELL me more!" Jessica interrupted me.

"It doesn't matter…" I shrugged

"Oh yes it does who is this rich mystery man?" Jessica pried using that haughty tone I hated.

"Just forget about it…" I looked away trying to hide my embarrassment. She was the last person who needed to know about him.

"Oh c'mon it can't be such a big deal!" Jessica pleaded as I turned and walked away from her to change back into my other clothes.

I changed and walked back out and showed he girl the accessories I had picked out. I also helped them with their own. All the while Jessica was trying her best to get me to tell her more about the man I lived with in Italy. I kept ignoring her and putting her off, but, it was more than annoying! She just does not understand! He was not what she was picturing. I felt this almost overwhelming ache in my chest creep up again. I looked at my hands and they were shaking. Finally Angela took notice and talked some sense into her and Jess quit teasing me. They both started giving me looks of concern. Shortly after I went back to my room and spent the rest of my day cleaning my room, getting ready for tonight and reading one of my books from the box I had brought in. Anticipating the wild night ahead.

* * *

Hours Later the dancing had begun

(Jacobs Pov)

The room was massive and crowed with people. The music was loud. The neon flashing colored disco lights reveled the people dancing in the darkness. I saw Charlotte, she was just smiling and pure joy resonating from her as she danced in array of people. My pack and I were sitting in a booth to take a break from some of the noise and eat. We had been having so much fun dancing already but, the night was just getting started.

After about fifteen minutes another slow song came on. Paul stood up to go find a girl, then Embry rose to block his path.

"Ah, ah, I am dancing with her first." Embry looked up at Paul.

"Hey, you can't call dibs! First come, first serve." Paul scoffed trying to step around him.

"You don't have the guts to ask her, Embry." Quill joked as he slouched back in the booth.

"Well it is not like you are even trying Quill." Embry scolded.

"Oh please, everybody fight over the new girl!" Leah huffed as got up and grabbed Embry and drug him out the dance with her. Paul then continued to make his way through the crowed towards the bar. Then I realized Charlotte was working her way our direction. I sat there with my drink getting ready to stand up. When all of the sudden a young man stepped in front of her, "May I have this dance? Miss?"

The voice was familiar. I heard her agree and it wasn't until he took her by the hand and was leading her to the dance floor he turned enough for me. It was Seth! Who could believe it! Honest, timid Seth got the nerve to ask a girl to dance. Not just any girl. My girl and he knew it. At first I was kinda jealous, but then I see him glance at me and he was quite terrified. I just sat back in my chair and chuckled. This is going to be a good show.

(Seth Pov)

I couldn't believe what I was doing. The guys are going to kill me, especially Jacob, but I could resist. Embry being taken hostage by Leah and Paul distracted by the blonds over at the bar. The opportunity was there and the guys were missing it so I might as well take one for the team.

"May I have this dance? Miss?" I asked surprisingly confident gesturing to her. She smiled excitedly and took my hand, it gave me a rush. I could feel my face turning red and my head start to spin as I lead her to the edge of the dance floor. Then, uh oh! Where do I put my hands! Luckily she unconsciously helped me out. Phew! It was not until I put my hand on her shoulder did I realize she was slightly below eye level. I looked down at her. Wow her eyes are blue!

"So what is your name?" I asked hoping for a conversation.

"Charlotte, what is yours?" She answered.

"Seth." I smiled.

"It is nice to meet you Seth." She nodded her head

"Your dress is pretty. Where did you get it?" I blurt out a compliment. Why the heck am I so nervous I have been to dances before? Her eye seemed to be piercing my soul.

"Thank you! It is from Italy." she blushed shyly looking up at me.

"Italy! Wow how did you get there?" I asked surveying the bead work and how the fabric fitted the form of her body.

"I lived there for a few years."

I spun her around and when she spun back I put my hand back on her waist I thought. Instead it seemed I miss judged and aimed a little too low. When I tightened my grip I realized my falter. My hand was on her ass. She raised her eyebrows and gave me a daring, almost scolding look then I quickly readjusted my hand.

"Sorry!" I squeaked and looked up directly at Jake. Oh no! He will kill me! I noticed he was facing Sam and must have been too involved in Sam and Emily's conversation to notice. My heart gave a sigh of relief.

"It's okay you don't seem like that type of guy" she giggled, "The look on your face is priceless." She giggled.

"Huh?" I could feel the heat rush to my face. I was astonished by her comment. There was a prolonged silence.

"So what do you do Seth? Are you going to school or working? What?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well, I am going to do my second semester of college online. I am working doing odd jobs on the reservation and I am starting to work as a kind of intern at the Mechanic shop."

"That is cool!" She smiled enthusiastically. I continued to tell her about myself. I was about to ask her a few questions, but, the song was now ending and I was a little disappointed.

"It was so nice to meet you Seth. Thank you!" she curtsied.

"Thank you." I rubbed the back of my neck. I turned to walk back towards the table. My head was spinning and I really like her. Jake's wolf picked a good one.

(Jacob Pov)

Seth came back so happy with himself he was almost glowing. Smiling like the chaser cat.

"Did you have fun with the 'new toy'?" She poked fun at him like any sister would.

As the night went on we were all back on the dance floor all dancing having a great time. The whole night she kept stealing glances at me. I rolled up my sleeves. I made flips and showed off some of my dance moves. I loved the way her hand would cover her mouth as she smiled in amazement. After a while I went to the bar to get some water. I sat there a little while and noticed she had followed me shortly after. I leaned over the bar facing away from her. Yep she is going to come to me! I smiled into my water as I took another drink. How am I going to do this? What am I going to say?

"You have some moves there!" I turned towards her and took a moment to look at her form as she walked to wards me. Her red Marilyn Monroe style halter dress fit enhanced her petite hour glass figure. The bright red color looked amazing against her white skin. The tiny gold beads embroidered around the V-neck line. The shimmers of gold brought attention to all the right places. Man she was gorgeous!

I smiled and my breathe hitched, "You look stunning!"

She shyly looked down then glanced up at me, "Thank you."

"Mind if I join you?" she climbed in a high bar stool beside me. Mind if I join you was this girl kidding that is what I have been wanting all night! I clamed my mind down a bit before I spoke.

"Sure, Sure." I said as non-sealant as I could.

She shifted on the stool. The gleams from the golden bead scattered throughout the shirt of the dress caught my eye. My eyes traveled down to her ivory legs to the sparkly rhinestone shoes. This girl was going to be the death of me.

"Jacob right?" her voice strained over the noise.

"Yes, Charlotte." I looked her in the eyes.

"Yes." She put her hair behind her ear reveling a crystal dangle earing.

"So how long have you been in Forks?" I asked just for simple conversation.

"About 6 months. You?" She clasp her hands together as she leaned against the counter. The light reflected off her gold bracelets.

"My whole life." I swirled the glass in my hand, "So you have been here quite a while….. I wonder why I haven't see you around."

"I have been in school, working, and stuff." She looked up at me before she ordered a water from the bar tender.

"Hmmm. Okay where at?"

"Community college" she said. The she proceeded to tell me how she was taking some extra classes for fun towards her major and how she had graduated with honors with two associates degrees at the same before graduating from high school. I had never heard of such, but she must be doing something right. Then again why is she here and not at a university? I did not matter she started to ask about me. I told her about how I started my Mechanic business with the guys. What my goals were. She told me to always go for my dreams, but always have a backup plan. She asked me my hobbies. I told her. Particularly about working on cars and how I built my first car, the Rabbit. I felt like I could tell her anything and she would just listen. She listened to me so intently and smiled. I tried to ask her more about herself and she would just give me a vague answer and ask something else about me. Finally I asked her a very important question on my mind, if she would like to dance. She happily accepted. I took her by the hand. Her hand was small and fingertips were a little cold, but the warmth of my hand quickly took care of that. I put my hand on her waist and we began to slow dance. There was a slight silence for a few moments.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you Jacob?" she shyly inquired. I looked at the colored lights reflecting off of her soft featured complexion.

"No why, too old for you?" I smirked.

"I doubt that!" she laughed as she looked up through her lashes.

"22. You?" I looked off into the distance then smiled at her.

"You know you're not supposed to ask a girl her age." She smiled and raised her eyebrows giving me a daring glance.

"I thought it was just weight." I tilted my head playfully.

"True… I think it is both. I am 21, by the way." She laughed as I spun her around. Then brought her back close. I was careful not to bring her to close because I noticed her slight hesitation. I started singing words to myself I had no idea what the words to this song were, but I got the reaction I wanted.

"Ha, ha, ha, those aren't the words." She gave that little laugh I loved so much. All I could do was sing until fading into a hum. I twirled her again.

We continued to dance and I slowly eased her closer. We were so involved in our conversation we had danced through the song and into the next one and didn't even notice.

* * *

(Charlotte POV)

I laid in bed and recalled the events of the night. Surprisingly my nerves were not too traumatized after tonight. My thoughts drifted through all of the memories of blaring music and lights then settled on Jacob and how he looked tonight. His russet skin contrasting with his crisp white button down shirt. Oh man he looked sharp! For some reason when I first seen him all I could look at was how is collar outlined his throat and jaw line which lead up to his pearly white teeth and bright eyes. As the night had went on he had rolled up his sleeves which showed his muscular arms. He could dance! His movements were so professional and fluid. That boy could dance! He was defiantly of heart breaker potential. It did matter how much I moved around the dance floor I kept being drawn to him. Finally I had decided I was going to at least talk to him and it was totally worth it! He makes me feel so happy and free, that warm and fuzzy giddy feeling it is so weird! I could not keep myself from thinking about him. Jacob Black the man who was messing with my head.

 **Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
